Jealous Much?
by Mandarins
Summary: [One-shot] Crackish - Jealous!Sasuke "You are officially reinstated, Uchiha Sasuke." No more -kun? Che. Not in my house. Other implied pairs.


Hey Guys! It's been a while since I've been on fanfiction~ I'm realllyyyyy sorry. :But hey~ This came out as a poop idea since I just love seeing Jealous!Sasuke. It's adorable & scary at the same time. xD

If any of you had read Weak No More - This is a type of spin-off into a oneshot, taken into a totally different direction & not affecting the rest of the storyline. Truthfully, I think that story will be permanently discontinued, because I really had no idea where I was going with the plot. lol

SO! Enjoy this one-shot. :)

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto at all! :c If I did, shit would be going down. xD

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"You are officially reinstated, Uchiha Sasuke."

After two long weeks of a stupid trial with the Elders, I was finally back. Not that it was a surprise anyway. I had killed off Orochimaru, a major threat to Konoha, and all the other Hidden Village, and Itachi. Not that Itachi was ever really a threat, but they had to take some precaution.

Speaking of precaution, I had to be heavily guarded by five ANBU, but of course I was not supposed to know that. It was supposed to be 'Secret Spying', which is an obvious fail. They really expect me to not sense them? Besides, I have no reason to attack. Almost everyone knows my second goal after defeating Itachi…

As if on cue, _someone _just had to barge into the Hokage's office and pull me out of my thoughts. "Teme! Let's go celebrate! I told Gai-Sensei to find Kakashi-Sensei, but I can't find Sakura-chan…" Naruto still kept rambling on, but I something in my mind was bothering me.

How much had changed while I was gone? Naruto was about the same height as me, and that little squirt had grown up to be somewhat mature. He used high-level jutsu that even I had trouble against, which was definitely better than the crap he used before. His hair was longer, messier, and if possible, even more untamed. But it wasn't really Naruto's growth that bothered me… it was Sakura.

I figured the moment Sakura even heard a rumor about Naruto dragging me back to Konoha, she would pounce me like a wild animal. And now, she cannot even be found in her own village? Something isn't right…

"That's because she's not here." Lady Tsunade slyly said, and ripped me from my thoughts. Naruto, for one, just stood there in confusion.

"What do you mean she's not here!? DID SHE RUN AWAY WHILE I WAS GONE?!" Naruto yelled, practically waking up every citizen in the village.

"No, Baka." I whispered to him as I punched his arm.

"She's off on a mission…"

**Sakura POV**

"You know, you really shouldn't overwork yourself." I commented as I looked at his tired and _very_ angry demeanor.

"I have to do all this paperwork by next week."

"So? I'm the Hokage's apprentice, and I see her work ethic. She drinks, gambles, and sleeps on her desk, and still gets the job done. You have time for a tiny nap."

"…No."

"I swear to Kami, if you don't take a nap I will force you to take one."

"Like you could take me down." He leaned back on his chair and folded his hands on his desk.

"Uh-Huh. One rule though, you can't use sand."

"… Screw you. I'm going back to work." He stated as he picked up his pen and continued to scribble down his signature, but not noticing he had completely missed the line.

I glided behind him, and pleasantly messaged his tense shoulders, "You know, as enjoyable this may feel, I can knock you out in seconds."

"Do you ever quit?"

"No. Come on Kazekage-Samaa." I stressed his title, and he looked at me with his 'angry glare.'

"No."

"Come on!"

"I said no."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" He looked at me with an 'I'm-Awesome-At-Gambling-So-You-Better-Watch-Out' face.

"If I can get the next three people who walk in here to tell you to stop working, than you'll stop."

"Fine, but if I win," He paused, trying to think of something devious, "You will be my servant for a whole week."

"I am not going to do that!" I refused.

"Then I'll just pick up my pen-"

"Deal." I stated as I planted both hands on top of his desk.

Gaara then rose from his chair, went to the door, and locked it. "THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled.

"No. You didn't say I couldn't lock it."

"Err." I growled and stomped my way to the door, pushed him aside, and opened it.

"What the he—" I cut him off by jumping outside, and jumping back inside.

"STOP WORKING!"

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. You didn't say I couldn't walk in and out." I yelled in his face and got ready to jump back out once again. Unfortunately, he snaked his arm around my waist and threw me onto his shoulder.

"HEY~" I screamed.

He then planted me onto his desk, but kept a hold on my arms. "I never lose."

I squirmed in his hold, and somehow got away. I jumped up, and frolicked around the room yelling, "PANDA-CHAN IS GOING TO LOOOSE!"

He tackled me to the ground, and kept a firm grip on me, that was until…"Gaara got some!"

"Shut up Kankuro, you're ruining their moment." I heard Temari yell, and I knew what was going on. I'm so screwed.

"You know if this happens whenever Sakura is here, Gaara should work more."

_Aw screw you Kankuro._

"I never lose." Gaara stated triumphantly as he helpd pull me up from the ground.

"OH screw you."

"You're welcome." He planted that stupid smirk on his face. I just wanted to smudge it off.

"Anyway… We have a scroll for you two from Konoha."

Kankuro tossed the scroll towards me, but the damn Kazekage-Sama caught it.

_Dear Kazekage,_

_ We have to snatch Sakura from you, something important has popped up. By the time you get this message, if might already have been over and execu— Anyway, just bring her here. OH! Also, bring Temari and Kankuro, I have something to discuss with the three of you. And something special to testify to you Mr. Kazekage. Don't die on your way here, btw._

_ Whatever, Lady Tsunade._

"FIELD TRIP!" Kankuro and Temari yelled as they jumped in the air and gave each other super high-fives.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Gaara asked his Vice.

Of course Gaara was feeling apprehensive for leaving his Vice alone to take care of his village. Why? He feared that when returning, the Vice might have turned the entire Hidden Village against him! Of course, I told him not to worry. If that was to happen, I'd beat the shit out of the him.

"Of don't you worry one bit." He waved his hand in a gesture, motioning for the four of us to leave, "I'll see you later." He stated as he winked at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"That ugly, Son of a—"

"Don't worry Sakura. That crap bag won't know what hit him when we get back." Temari comforted me as she led us out of the Kazekage Tower.

Even though this even is surprising, and I think dangerous… I couldn't wait until I got there! It had been one entire year since I had even step foot near the Land of Fire. I wonder how much has changed. And how much they've grown.

For one, we all had grown. Well, maybe all of us… I still thought Kankuro looked the same! He had his makeup—

"If you're going to narrate, do it right! It's war paint!" Okay, Kankuro still has his war paint, with his black cat outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red tie around his waist.

Me? Even though I've been gone long, it's not like I changed entirely who I was. My light pink hair, pale emerald-colored eyes, and heart-shaped face was still the same. Hopefully, I don't seem too un-Sakura to everyone in Konoha. Last I remember, I was helping Naruto find Sasu— . No, I'm not even going to say that bastard's name.

"So, what are you going to do once we're settled in Konoha?" Temari asked as we ran, gathering more distance between us and Sunagakure.

"What? I know your Hokage is going to make us stay longer than needed, and we need to do something to pass the time." What she said was true though. I did assume the moment this was over, we would continue back to Suna, but I should've known better.

"I guess I'll just watch the scenery or something. Maybe help out in the Hospital—"

"No way. You work way too much Sakura. Let's do something fun!" Temari yelled, making Gaara give me the 'Ha!-You-work-more-than-I-do!' look. Temari saw this, and commented, "Uh-uh, you work twice as much Gaara. Now that I think about it… When was the last time we had a real vacation?"

"I don't like where this is heading—" Kankuro responded, but of course being cut off. "Don't worry, this is AWESOME!" Temari quickly interrupted.

"You three could go off and relax—" "And what are you going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh I know!" I screamed, "She's going to try and woo a certain troublesome boy."

"You mean… Shit-amaru!?" Kankuro yelled, making us both laugh and have Gaara smirk maniacally.

"What? I.. NO!" Temari defended as she turned a bright red. "Shika and Temari sitting in a tree! K-I-S— Ow."

Kankuro sadly never got to end his joyful song, for Temari through a random rock at his face.

"Stop with your Tom foolery." Gaara instructed as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Let's rest here for the night. We'll get plenty of rest and reach Konoha by afternoon."

When we had finished our makeshift campsite, Gaara just had to ask, "Who's going to stand guard while the rest of –"

"NOT IT!" Temari and Kankuro simultaneously screamed, frightening every animal within a five mile radius.

"Puu-lease. I said not it first, making me go to bed!" Kankuro stated.

"NO! I DID!"

"Guys, is this really the way to settle this?" I asked.

"Well, what do you suggest Sa-Ku-Ra?" Kankuro asked, pronouncing every syllable of my name ever so creepily.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Duh."

"Oh."

They once again simultaneously sighed in defeat.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors!"

"Shoot!" Kankuro was holding his hand upward and moving his fingers in a weird manner, while Temari was using scissors.

"What the hell is that?!" Temari screamed. "It's fire! And fire melts your scissors!"

"This isn't scissors! It's a shape shifter disguised as scissors! Now… it's a water gun!" She moved her index finger out and pulled her thumbs upwards, "I WIN!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"You don't make sense!" Gaara and I slowly retreated behind them, and into our small tents. I bid him a small farewell, which he returned with a curt nod.

Here at the border of Wind and Fire, I was trying to predict what might be my fate when I reached my 'ole village. I felt very frightened at what become of me. What if I had been gone to long and everyone had moved on without me? Sunlight was streaming into my small cramped tent, telling me it was around four A.M, and I knew I was probably the last one to wake up. Wait, scratch that. I was the second to wake up. Kankuro always slept till Midday – unless forced to wake up— and Temari was just a heavy sleeper.

I departed from my comfy blankets, and changed into my everyday clothing. I slowly made my way out of this crappy tent, and was met by a weird sight. Gaara, was barely awake? He was surprisingly still in his pajamas, and his appearance was definitely horrifying. His scowl had turned into a downright frown. The black rims around his eyes had slightly gotten bigger—a normal person wouldn't have noticed, but I've seen him for a whole year. I've memorized what he looks like. Even his eye bag has bags!

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You didn't fucking hear that?" He directed his glare towards me, but I was used to it by no, so it didn't bother me.

"Hear what?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there kept me up all night with their arguing." He replied.

"I told them to both keep watch since both were too incompetent to decide who was sleeping. And they argued all night on whose fault it was."

"Ahhaha… I guess I didn't hear that."

"How the hell did you not hear it?"

"Well remember, Naruto was on my team for, like five years! He could even do rasengan in his sleep."

"Oh." Gaara stated as he thought about that, and rubbed his chin like he had a beard and was thoughtfully thinking.

After a couple minutes, a thought had hit me, "Well, where are they now?"

"They're sharing that tree stump over there." He pointed to where they were in fact dozing away, "They fell asleep on the job."

"At least it's perfect time for revenge."

"I think Kankuro has rubbed off on you… What's your plan?"

"Well… If we could find a stream or river nearby…" "I scouted a lake about two miles from here."

"Perfect."

* * *

"I'm guessing your trip here to the Hidden Leaf was interesting…"

Temari and Kankuro were soaking wet, I was covered in Sand, and Gaara was just sparkly clean. So, I guess you can say Gaara and I's plan didn't go so perfectly.

We quickly packed up camp, just the two of us. Then we dragged the two sleepy heads – Gaara dragging, literally dragging Kankuro on the floor, and Temari on my back. We plopped them to the side of the lake, and placed them on a conveniently timed drift wood that we found, that could carry them on the river. We placed the wood on the water by the shore, and placed Temari on top of it. Kankuro was the hard part. As soon as we plopped him on there, he grabbed onto my arm and held onto it like a Teddy Bear. Gaara used his sand and tried to free me from his grasp without ripping my arm off, obviously failing. The wood then ripped itself in half under the weight, splashing water every which way. Gaara safely teleported a good distance away, and blew some sand in my direction to knock me out of the water's way. Not a very good plan, but at least they were both wide awake.

"Like hell it was." Kankuro stated, being followed by a nudge in the ribs by Temari and I.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, we just ran into some _trouble _on our way here."

"What type of troubl—"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Okay then…" Tsunade continued, obviously going to ask me about that story later, "After what is going to happen today, Sakura you are allowed to take a leave from your current Suna mission." Gaara eyed me in a certain way, almost asking me not to leave him. Of course I wouldn't… Well, unless the Akatsuki was trying to destroy Konoha or something. But then, wouldn't she ask for the Sabakus' help? Oh whatever.

"Alright then, Shizune. Call them over." I watched as Shizune opened the door, revealing one of my worst nightmares.

_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._

"Naruto, I leave Sakura in your hands." Tsunade said in a cheery voice, but suddenly had gotten serious. _Play Nicely – _she eyed me.

**Narrator Pov**

The seven – Sabakus, Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura – slowly strolled out of the enormous tower.

Naruto probably begged to have me repealed from my mission to help celebrate Sasuke's return. Oh yay. "Ichiraku we go?"

"No thanks Naru—"

"No way Sakura-Chan. Baa-Chan said you were in my hands, and I get to plan what we do for the rest of the day!" Naruto yelled, cutting her off.

"Well I'm not that hungry." Sakura held hands up in defense, but was embarrassed by her stomach grumbling incredibly loudly. Naruto slid behind, and gave a light push in the direction of Ichiraku.

As the ramen stand came into eyesight, Naruto ran ahead of all of them and yelled, "Ha! Last one there has to pay!" Where Kankuro and Temari were once standing, run far ahead of Sakura - Only one thing to do in this situation.

Several hand signs later, she left in a swirl of fire. "Saku! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"No it isn't, you didn't say no jutsu." She replied, sticking her tongue out.

Soon enough, the rest arrived taking their seats. Sasuke and Naruto appeared simultaneously – taking the seats on either side of Sakura.

After waving down and taking down their orders, Naruto asked, "Sakura-chan, how's your mission been treating you so far? You've been gone for such a long time."

Temari quickly intervened, "You'd be surprised how Sakura has been," _Wink._

Sasuke's hands propped his head in interest, "There's a boy?! Tell me who he is and where he lives!" Naruto quickly yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about it Kiddo." Temari winked again.

"… Besides, I'm more likely to jump his bones." Sakura murmured out unconsciously, trying to be as quiet as possible. But they weren't ninjas for nothing. And this was another situation it came in handy.

Naruto straightened and stared in awe at his teammate. An enormous grin slowly sprouted on Temari's face. Kakashi smiled his crinkled smile behind his book. Kankuro accidentally cut broke his chopsticks while Gaara's impassive eyes widened slightly. Sasuke's unemotional mask was broken, and a look of confusion dawned upon him.

"Da fuq Sakura?" Naruto finally ask.

"She's tired from her travels," Gaara stated as he eyed his pink-haired friend. All she could do was sheepishly rub the back of her head.

**Sasuke Pov**

That better be the damn reason.

"Well, anyway. Where's Shikamaru?" Temari asked, making the conversation drift in another direction. In other words, I didn't care.

How much has changed in Konoha? Her baby fat was gone and replaced with a toned body. Her pink-hair grew past her elbows, framing her _very _nicely.

Sasuke blinked, not realizing how long he was looking his ex-teammate up-and-down. Kakashi had elbowed his side, even noticing what the Uchiha was doing. Onyx met Emerald.

"Sasuke, something wrong?" Sakura asked.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. _No more –kun. Ouch.

"Nothing," _look away._

* * *

**Sakura Pov**

"Come on Gaara! Just give her the flower!" I shoved the blushing Kazekage in her direction, before he finally got the balls to give it to her. _Blushblushblush._

The group disbanded long ago, after the lunch ended. Naruto went off to meet Hinata – to which I gave him a congratulatory punch and hug. Finally! They're both so dense and shy, my shipping has finally worked. Sasuke went off somewhere with Kakashi – no doubt to train.

"Everyone's getting all paired together, I feel so lonely!" Kankuro exclaimed as the we walked away from the couple.

"That's not true – besides, we can be together alone." I beamed.

"Nononono. That means nothing to me. Now that we're in Konoha, everyone's branching off. Temari is out with Shikamaru. Gaara is stalking Matsuri. Geez, he has no game."

"Seriously, I can't believe he even sent her on that mission here for 2 years. Wow Gaara."

"At least now he has the will to talk to her. But that's all thanks to you, breaking down his social barriers against women."

"Finally someone's socially ineptness is broken." I sighed thinking back to my own situation.

"Uh. I'm not the best when it comes to relationship advice – I'm such a player," _wink _"But maybe I don't think you should move on."

I turned to face him, "Wait. What. That's… the oppposite of what everyone has told me."

"Look sweetie, you've spent most – if not all – of your childhood in love with this guy. And he knows that. You don't give up so easily on your dreams, look at all that time wasted."

"… Isn't all that time wasted already? He'll never feel the same way I do. Never."

"How do you know?"

"… Because I can never get what I want. I'll be happy just being friends – of course after I kick his ass or after he apologizes. Maybe both. But anyway, just seeing him alive and trying to be happy, good enough for me."

"You're a real martyr. But, just listen to me?"

"Sure. I have nothing to lose anymore." I smiled at him while he crushed me into a bear hug. "Let's go check up on Gaara-chan."

**Sasuke POV**

Grunt. Throw. Shuriken.

"You've definetly improved little Sasuke, but you still act on impulse." Kakashi stated.

Che. Frown.

"Don't believe me, fine. I guess you wouldn't care if I talked about how well Sakura and Gaara have been."

Scowl.

"Aren't they so adorable! What if they become a couple."

Fist tighten.

"And get married!"

Glare.

"And study my Icha Icha Paradise together?" _Wink._

"CHIDORI!"

Kakashi turned into a log, "Looks like I have to be on the road of life! Until next time Sasuke-chan!" _Poof._

After all this time, I didn't think Sakura would move on. She seemed very willing to leave with me, but that was when we were teens. We were grown up now.

Sakura can be with Gaara, that's fine. It's totally not like I had dibs or anything. I wouldn't want that. Her luscious lips. Curvy body. Her broad hips to bare my children. Wait what.

I don't need that.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Fuck it.

She's mine.

I can no longer deny the truth, I am the Sakura in the relationship.

I want her.

And nothing will stop me. _Poof._

* * *

**Sakura Pov**

"Awh! She said yes! We have to get you ready, go take a shower. Wait no, go get some more flowers. No! Go to the shopping center and get her—"

"Temari, sh. Gaara, go take a shower – don't worry. I'll get the rest ready." I calmed Gaara's nervous demanor. "Temari, go get more flowers. Wait. You might murder Ino – Kankuro go get the flowers. Temari, come with me. We're finding the perfect gift for Matsuri."

Kankuro winked and then _poof_ed away. Temari locked the door to the Hokage's guest house and we were on our way to the shopping district.

"So. How was your alone time with Shikamaru?" I asked.

"He's still incredibly dreamy." She stated sarcastically, "But still the lazy ass I know." _Smile. _"Even though I know he is that way, it's calming. We just sit and stare at the clouds, talking about everything and nothing."

"You're so happy, I just want to pee on your parade." I teased and smacked her arm lightly.

"Don't worry, it's not always happy. He's afraid of commitment - and I'm pretty sure it's only directed towards me. So I know he's off with Ino while I'm gone." She frowned with a sigh.

"Honey, don't worry. He isn't the type to play around. And Ino wouldn't strap herself down to him – speaking as her best friend."

A smile spread out on Temari's face, "You're so sweet!" She exclaimed as she turned and pinched my cheeks.

"Get off me, you bi— "

"Nice to see you're back, Ugly." _Sigh._

"Sai! As much as a rude ass that you are, I've missed you too." A smile dawned my face. Temari elbowed me and winked as she spotted a wild Shikamaru appear. "Well, I guess I'm shopping alone."

"I wouldn't mind accompanying you." Sai stated with another smile.

"What a gentlemen," I replied.

**Sasuke Pov**

You've got to be _fucking _kidding me.

Blink. Blink. I followed her chakra to the shopping district, seeing Sakura and Temari bumping into Sai. Temari _elbowing_ Sakura with a wink, leaving her with Sai.

Sai. My replacement.

Not in my house. _Poof_

"Oh hello Sasuke," Sai said, his smile turning fake as he looked at me, "Finally you have returned."

"Aa."

"Nice choice of words," Sakura bite out. Ouch.

Wearily, Sai turned from her than to me. "I… Should go now."

"What? Sai!" Sakura exclaimed. She wanted him here? Pfft.

"You have the Uchiha to keep you company, until next time sweet cherry blossom." Sai complimented with a _poof_.

What a suck-up.

"Great! Now I'm stuck with this unemotional block of. Ugh. You can go Sasuke, you don't have to stay."

"I want to stay." I said a little too quickly.

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"Whatever." She replied, irritated.

"What are you looking for?" I questioned.

"A gift for Gaara, it's a little rush. I need to find it for dinner tonight."

Eyes widen. Pulse rise. "Oh."

"Hey Sakura! I found something!" Temari yelled from a different stall.

"See you later Sasuke," she pushed me out of the way.

Ouch.

* * *

Knocking at the door? Fuck that. Leave me to my moping.

. . .

… Damn. I do sound emo.

"Teme! Open the door! Stop moping in there!" How did Naruto know. Damn, I better open the door before he breaks it down.

Quickly running down the stairs and opening the door, "Sasuke! Where have you been? I asked around and the last person who saw you was Sakura – and that was 2 days ago!"

"Training. Eating. Sleeping."

"Sounds exciting, Sakura is leaving in a few days! We have to cherish her time here." Of course he had to bring up the center of my angst.

"Sasuke, stop being an emo, ice bitch. Gosh, you're missing everything. Gaara finally went had the balls to go out with Matsuri – I know that's rich coming from me but—"

Wait.

What.

"Naruto, when was this dinner?"

"Two days ago! When you decided to hibernate! Wait – Teme – COME BACK!"

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Sigh.

I ran my fingers through the grass as I stared up at clouds in the sky. Alone.

Nothing. He didn't show up when I had dinner with Kakashi and Naruto at Ichiraku. I guess he just, doesn't care. Well, he had _only _returned for a few days. Knowing him, it'll take a while for him to do anything. Actually, I don't know him that well.

Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Okay. I asked you a question first, but I'm just thinking about my lonely life right now."

"Why?"

"Because everyone has someone. Well, except you – but I doubt you even want anyone."

"What about Sai?"

"… No." _She hesitated._

"Why not?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Just wondering." _Well. That seems out of character. _"Can't think of anyone else worthy?"

"Nope."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked as he sat closer.

"You're an ass – mph!"

His lips. On my lips.

Da fuq.

I did what my mind told me – I ran the hell out of there.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

That wasn't exactly rejection. I know I felt her lips move against me. But it was also rejection, since she ran away and has been avoiding me the last two days.

Maybe I don't kiss as well as Sai.

"Teme you idiot!" Naruto interrupted my training and attacked with two shuriken.

"What the hell dobe."

"Me? You're the biggest idiot ever!" _Scowl. _"You treat Sakura-chan horribly! Don't just randomly kiss her, you have to ease it in. Besides, she hates you! You've been an ass this entire time."

"Then what?"

"Apologize at least? Damn teme, you're probably the dumbest, smart guy I know. Wait. No that's Shikamaru." Naruto wondered, "Sasuke. Really, don't treat her like this. She will always love you, think about this before you do anything." _Poof._

Thinking. Of course.

This is Sakura, _Sakura._

Just the thought of Sakura with another man didn't make sense. But with me? Can I protect her? Well, I am Sasuke Uchiha. But does that seem right.

… Of course it does.

_Poof._

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Thanks for helping me deliver these boxes to Tsunade, Neji!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No problem," he replied. He soon sensed a jealous!Sasuke, "Why wouldn't I want to help such a beautiful kunoichi?" _BlushBlushBlush_ from Sakura. A **far** away_ glare _worthy of killing someone was set off. Neji broke into a smirk.

"Well, thank you for such a compliment."

"It's not a problem – telling the truth to such a worthy flower. Fate is in your favor." Neji replied. "Let me walk you home."

"That's offly nice of you," Sakura nudged his side. _Glareglare._

"It is surely a decision in my favor," _glareglare._

"So tell me all about you and Tenten." She lowered her tone into a whisper, hoping no one they knew would hear her.

Neji quickly stiffened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know all about the gifts of weapons you leave suspicously at her door. Don't even get me started on those 'private training sessions' you two have that Lee always complains about."

"… How do you know I leave those gifts?"

"Right, it could be from the pool of lots of _other_ suitors, y'know she has—"

Angry jealous eyes, "What other suitors?" Neji quickly asked.

"The ones that leave her those gifts, right?" Sakura replied in a sly manner.

"Of course." Stopping at her doorstep, "A pleasure accompanying you,"

"Thanks, Neji-chan!" She teased as she opened her door and tried to go in for a hug.

Tried.

Quickly being dragged into her apartment and trapped behind her door.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Sakura screamed in annoyance.

"Would you rather have it me as Neji – trapping you against the wall?" Sasuke asked huskily.

"What kind of question - !"

"Answer it."

"I'd rather have no one doing this to me! Now get out of my house!" Sakura protested as she attempted to shove him off of her _without chakra of course, _but his strength was able to smother all attempts.

"Not even Sai? Or Gaara? Kankuro?"

"What the hell, Sasuke. They're both off gallivanting with their own girls – er guys maybe in Sai's case. We all know I play the perfect matchmaker, so who are you to question me? Thinking I'm whoring out? What gives you the right to barge into my apartment demanding things when you have absolutely no right - aklsdjaf"

"Because you are mine."

**Sakrua POV**

Warm.

Surprisingly his lips were warm against mine, clashing with his cold demeanor. His personality. Him. This wasn't right.

I pulled away and looked anywhere but him, "Sasuke, you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay. You abandoned everyone. You broke my heart, several times. You can't just—"

"Sakura, look at me."

"Like how I did when you knocked me out on a bench AND I could've been raped? Or when you tried to kill me? Which time, the second? The thir—"

"Stop. I've made plenty of mistakes I wish I could've taken back. But now we're here. Matured."

"Exactly. And it's already too late."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"So?"

"It's never too late."

"So where do you start."

"Here." He cursed himself inwardly for hesitating, "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for my errors?" He whispered out, already close to her ear.

"That depends, will you give me a reason to?" Sakura asked with amused eyes.

"As many as it takes," Sasuke sighed against her skin as dove for another kiss.

_Arigato,_

_Sasuke-kun._

* * *

I love you guys! Already getting some reviews - including a hilarious person name, 'Sasuke' saying "Mine." ~ Love you guys after all this time! :D

I updated my ghetto ass lines LOL. I just realized I didn't edit those. xD All is well now. :)


End file.
